To Canada
by D-shiny
Summary: is my first fanfic heh. main GaaraxOC Gaara's a bit OOC sorry but there are more couples. what happens when you see a new country and a person who wasnt what you thought she was. well you'll have to read to see.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Naruto but I do own the characters that aren't from the show.**

It was dark maybe two-tree in the morning. Sakura was half asleep from all the walking they had done. But she kept walking. Naruto for the first time didn't complain about anything he just kept going, yawning every 2 minutes. Sasuke was in front of everyone wide-awake.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto finally said followed by a yawn.

"Kakashi-sensei are we?" asked Ten-ten as she rubbed her warred eyes with an tired hand.

Kakashi lifted his head from he book he was reading. " About 10 more minutes." He looked around there were nine ninjas with him. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Ten-ten, Rock Lee, Hinata, and Kiba from there village and there was Gaara from the Sand village. Kakashi sighed, he had to watch them all to make sure they got alone on this mission. Well it wasn't really a mission more like an outing to a big city. A city that no one from the group has seen only heard rumors of.

"I wonder what it's like?" Lee said with stars in his big round eyes. Putting his hands on his face as well as put on a dreamy smile.

"What's what like?" Ten-ten said bluntly. She looked over to Lee's pathetic face and rolled her brown eyes.

"The City we are going to! They say this Country we're in right now has huge Cities with big buildings and a lot of people! I also heard they don't have ninjas!" Lee said in awe. " But they have an army with weird weapons!" His smile dropped when Gaara walked passes him. The group really had no idea why Gaara of the sand was coming with us.

"Oh-" Ten-ten was cut off by the sudden yawn she had. "interesting." She was tiered. They all were except for Gaara who almost never slept. "Why is he coming?" she whispered in a hushed voice to Neji well pointing to Gaara. Who had his arms a cross his chest looking ahead pretending not to hear them talking about him, but he did. Gaara was use to these comments because he heard them all his life.

"…." Neji looked at Gaara with his dull eyes and whispered back to Ten-ten. "The Hokage said she thought it would be good for us to get along with people from other countries like Sand.." He continued to walk with his hands in his pockets.

"He's creepy." She whispered back to Neji who didn't reply but kept a close eye on Gaara.

"I WONDER IF THEY HAVE REMEN THERE!" Naruto yelled so loud that it made Sakura jump and bump into Sasuke's back. She fell to the ground with an "ugh!"

"SAKURA-SAN!" Rock Lee ran up to Sakura worriedly and tried to help her up, but Sakura just swatted his hand away and got up her self and dusted her cloths off.

"shut up stupid." Said Kiba said to Naruto as he watched jealously as Hinata strategically moved next to Naruto without being noticed. She had a huge blush spread across her white face. She was playing with her fingers.

Naruto just ignored him and put his hands behind his head. He was way too sleepy to start a fight especially with that annoying dog boy. He turned his head and spotted Hinata beside him. 'when did she get here?'

Kakashi saw people ahead and smiled. He turned to the group of 14-15 year old teenagers around. "See the three people ahead they are our tour guides." He said in a flat tone. The three people he was looking at were under a big Willow tree. There were two boys and a girl. Kakashi looked them over. One of the boys had short spiky blonde hair a little shorter then Naruto's. He also had crystal blue eyes. He was wearing brown baggy paints and a black shirt. The other guy was bigger but was more muscular. He had neat brown hair and dark blue eyes. With long white shorts and a red and white plated shirt. The girl that was sitting on a rock suddenly stood up as she saw them coming. She smiled. Kakashi stopped a few meters in front of them.

The others stopped too and spread around to get a look at these people who where suppose to show them around. Ten-ten blushed as the boy with brown hair winked at her. This made Neji grit his teeth and glare at the one who dared to wink at his women. Wait did he just call Ten-ten his women?

"Ah! Would one of you happen to be Desiree?" he said in a kind voice. But the name sounded weird when he said it. It was only because he had never heard that name before.

Desiree smiled even wider. "I am." She said nicely. "You must be Kakashi!" She said well looking at him. His name sounded different to them because she had a different ascent (she has a Canadian accent so do the others with her) then them. "welcome to Canada." She raised her arms.

Kakashi looked her over she had brown hair that went to just above her shoulders. She had beautiful dark brown eyes. She had a lip ring. She was wearing a black tank top that showed five tattoos. One was of an angle on her left shoulder/back, one of a Chines dragon on her right upper arm. One is of two dragons fighting. It is on her lower back just above her baggy dark green paints. One on her inner left arm of a cross, and finally one of a vine going from her front over her right shoulder to her back but there was more but the shirt cut it off. So in Kakashi's opinion she was vary pretty. 'Unfortunately I'm to old…' he thought.

She tucked some hair behind her ears as she took out and looked at the others that were around Kakashi. Her beautiful eyes stopped on a certain red head. She blushed a bit. She shook her head and coughed "hehehe.. I'm Desiree Mathers your guide. This is Aaron but we call him Spike" she pointed to the blonde. She pointed to the other boy with her. "And this Cutie is Carder. Sense you will be here you will be staying at my house." She looked at them for a reaction the was some whispers and grunts but that was it. So she continued. "Well we are 7 hours form the city and-" there was a huge groan from the blonde wearing an orange jump suit. "It's late AND I can tell we are tiered so I rented us so rooms from the motel just over there-" she pointed behind her there was a motel a little ways away. She motioned them to fallow her as she headed for the direction of the Motel. "Hey Spike grab my stuff!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Spike ran under the tree and grabbed his and Desiree's bags as well as her guitar. He jogged to catch up with them. He was panting the stuff was heavy. Carder rolled his eyes and grabbed Desiree's guitar case.

Desiree stopped and turned to face everyone. " Ok y'all this is how it's going down. Each room has three beds so three to a room. Ok!" she took out a piece of paper from her pocket and opened it. "Ok so this is how it goes: Sakura, Hinata, and Ten-ten in room 3." She took out a key and handed it to Hinata and watched them go to find their room. "Lee, Kiba, Naruto in room 4."

"WHAT! NO WAY IN HELL AM I STAYING IN A ROOM WITH THAT MORRON!" Kiba and Naruto said at the same time. They looked at each other and huffed.

Desiree sighed. "fine in room 4 it will be: Lee, Kida, and Spike ok?" she watched as they nodded well getting the key. Spike set her things down and headed to their room. "Ok uhh here!" she handed Kakashi a room key with a key with the number 2 on it. "you get your own room."

Kakashi took the key from Des's hand with a smile that could be seen from under his mask. "thank you." He said in his deep rich voice, well he walked off.

Desiree took another key out and looked at the paper in her other hand. "Hmm…. Naruto, Neji, and Carder in room 6." She gave Carder the Key and heard Naruto wine but chose to ignore it.

Desiree put the piece of paper back in her pocket and grabbed her backpack and guitar case. She looked at the two in front of her and smiled. 'They are hot.' she thought. "The reason you guys will be with me because I was told to keep an eye on ya so I plan to. Anyway lets go." She turned to head for the room but quickly stopped. "Uh I forgot um. Who's who?" she nibbled on her lip ring that was located on the right side of her mouth. "Let me guess….hmm. your Sasuke right?" she pointed right. He just nodded. "YAY I WAS RIGHT!" she said happily throwing her hands in the air. She unlocked the door and walked inside. There was three beds: one agents the far wall near the normal sized bathroom beside that on was a bed beside the window, and the other one was across the room beside a desk that had a really small T.V.

Gaara just sat on the end of the bed were the desk was. And moved his head to the side well closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

Desiree tossed her things on the bed near the window. She got some cloths out of the bag and walked to the bathroom. She got changed to black shorts and a gray baggy shirt. She turned the bathroom light out. The room was dark they had obviously already gone to bed. She yawned. She walked out and walked to the front door and went to open it.

"Where are you going?" said a voice behind her. She spun around to see Sasuke looking at her well he was still laying in his bed. She turned to see Gaara opening his eyes.

" I forgot to tell the others that I'll wake them up at 7 and to be ready to leave at 8:30." Sasuke just rolled over and ignored her. She looked at Gaara who was still looking at her intensely with dull green eyes that she had to say she love. She had a thing for people's eyes. "Go to sleep." She said to Gaara and left.

She walked down few steps and the landing to the other rooms. It was cold. She shivered and rubbed her hands together. She got to the door and knocked lightly. She looked at the trees as the wind ticked the up and made the branches move. Leaves were scratching the ground. It was the sort of night you were afraid to walk home alone in. For fear of the monsters getting you, if you believed in them. The door opened slowly and there stood a guy dressed in green with a bowl shaped hair cut rubbing his eyes. "Sorry if I woke you up." She said sweetly.

"Oh hello!" Lee said when he relized who this was. "Would you like to come in?" he moved out of the way.

Desiree looked into the room and say Kiba and his dog sleeping in one bed and just in time to see Spike falling out of his. She laughed and shook her head. "Naw I just wanted to tell you to get up at 7 and and be ready to go." He nodded.

"Ok Desiree-san." He yawned.

"You could call me Des. Good night." She turned and walked away.

"GOOD NIGHT DES-SAN!" she heard him yell.

After she finished telling everyone what she had forgot to tell them earlyer she walked back to her room. She shut the door quietly and took off her shose and sat on the bed. She looked around the room witch was dark the moon was being coverd by the clouds. She looked at the bed infront of her and noticed Gaara was sitting up right and was looking at her. She smiled at him. "you should be sleeping Gaara."

He closed his eyes and leand his head againsed the head bored. "I don't sleep."

Desiree looked at him funny and got of the bed and sat on his. "Why's that?"

"The demon inside me wont let me." He said in a tone that ment he didn't want to talk about it. He keeped his eyes closed.

She just smiled and leand in and raped her arms around him and huged him. This ofcorce shoked him and his eyes flew open.

"…." He couldn't think of anything to say. The only time a girl had ever huged him was Temari when she triped and grabbed onto him for suport. After that she had stade away from him for a week. This girl had huged him and wasn't afraid. He blushed a bit when he relized she hadnt let go yet. He was thankful for the darkness so she couldn't see hi blush.

Finaly she let go and smiled at him. "You looked like you needed a hug. You have sad eyes." She put an hand on his arm and looked at him. "I do that a lot- huge people when they look sad like that." She droped her hand and walked to her bed. Pulled the covers and crawld in. "By the way how old are you red?"

'Red?' he closed his eyes and crassed his arms again. "15…you?"

She reached her bag that was beside her bed and pulled out her CD player and turneds it on. Loud music played. She layed her head on the pillow. "16"

**Plz read this is my first fanfiction hehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters, but I own the characters you haven't heard of. I also don't own the songs because I lack musical talent. I also don't own the places. **

**Note: The songs that are used are some of my favorites ok PLZ DON'T SUE ME! **

**Oh and in my opinion Kakashi is soooooooo hot when he was thrown into the water and he had his hair wet. –drools- **

**Singing**

'**Desiree's inner self'**

'_Shukaku'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara awoke from the sound of an instrument being played. The fact that for the first time in god knows how long he had slept startled him. It wasn't just any sleep ether it was a dreamless one. No nightmares of killing, of blood shed or the screams of people as they were being ripped apart. The demon in his let Gaara sleep and he was grateful for it. It made him wondered what Shukaku was up to because he didn't try to take control. He finally opened his dull green eyes. The light of the new morning poured into his vision forcing him to blink a few times to get use to the invasion of light. When he got use to it he sat up and leaned against the head bored. He may have only slept for maybe an hour and a half but he did sleep. Looking around he saw Desiree playing an instrument across the room from him. He had never seen anything like what she was holding in her hands.

Desiree didn't know she had an audience. She was too focused on the guitar in her hand as she fiddled with some notes. She was on the bed facing the window with one leg over the side and the other was crossed. Looking through the window ever once and a while.

Gaara looked to the other bed that was occupied last night but apparently not anymore because the bed had been made and there wasn't anyone else in the room. He quickly turned his attention back to the girl on the bed when she stopped playing random notes and started to play a soulless tune. She closed her eyes and sung in a voice hat wasn't high pitched, but not too deep. It sounded perfect for her.

Someone falls to pieces sleepin' all alone,

Someone kills the pain.

Spinning in the silence till someone finally looks away.

Someone gets exited in the chapel yard,

and caches the bouquet.

Another lays a dozen white roses on a grave.

Yaaaahhhh-

She stopped when she felt like she was being watched. She looked towards Gaara and smiled. "Morning mister-I-don't-sleep-'cause-demon-wont-let-me." She said playfully. "I was going to wake you up in fifteen minutes red." She stated and went back to picking her guitar.

'Red?' Gaara thought to himself and raised a vary delicate eyebrow. (AN: MY STORY!)

When he didn't say anything she said "oh! And Sasuke went for a walk about thirty minutes ago. He should be back any time now so you should use the bathroom now. " She informed him. 'Not very talkative hmm.' She shook her head.

He nodded but didn't make a move to get off the bed. "….You didn't have to stop." He said in a monotone voice.

"I know." She simply said as she played with the cords of her guitar. The light was shining from the window illuminating her. Des's lip ring showed from the light. Her hair looked soft and shiny. The light and the wind blowing the curtains around her made her look almost angelic.

Gaara stopped himself from sucking in a sharp breath. She looked peaceful and almost godly like that. He had never been one to care much for other people much less others of the opposite gender, but he had to admit to himself that she was not unattractive. He blushed a bit and turned his head remembering when she had hugged him before she went to sleep. "…Your ok with that 'thing'." He was referring to her dark wood guitar. He said it with so hesitation. He wasn't use to talking much about things that didn't have to do with fighting or this so called 'LOVE' word that people keep forcing him to talk about.

She stopped for a second and looked at him. "Thanks! This isn't a 'thing' it's called a guitar." She said joyfully and started to play a little ditty for him. "You don't know a lot about music do you Red?" she said it more of a statement then a question.

"No." He simply answered like it was nothing. "I don't listen to music often and when I do its festival type music." He said quietly.

"Well that's no good." She smiled and shook her head. She got an idea. "You wanna hear a song?" she saw that he wasn't going to reply so she took it as a yes. She took a deep breath and hesitated before she started to play the melody. (AN: she plays the song softer sense she has just a guitar)

I'm not sober all the time,

You bring me down. At lest you try.

Until we see this eye to eye I don't want you.

Gaara got interested in the song sense it seemed not to be such a happy on.

I must be running out of luck

'Cause your just not drunk enough to fuck.

And now I've had it up to here and I don't want you.

It took so long to say

You walked away from me-e

When I need you.

Wake up! I'm pounding on the door

I'm not the man I was before.

Where the hell were you when I need you

Wake up! I'm pounding on your door

I won't hurt you anymore.

Where the hell were you when I need you.

I'm not angry all the time.

You push me down at lest you try.

Until we see this eye to eye I don't want you

It took so long to say

You walked away from me-e

When I need you.

Wake up! I'm pounding on you door

I'm not the man I was before.

Where the hell were you when I need you

Wake up! I'm pounding on your door

I won't hurt you anymo-

She was cut off again, but this time it was because the door opened. This caused Desiree to mess up and she instantly stopped playing. Looking up she saw Sasuke in the doorframe with his hands in his pockets. Desiree smiled. "How are you this fine morning?" she asked nicely. Getting off the bed she set her guitar on it and walked in front of him.

Sasuke just grunted and walked past her. Heading to the shower he asked over his shoulder. "What time is it?"

Desiree looked to the side table at the clock. "It's 7:02 sweet pea." She put her hand on the doorknob. "I'm going to go wake the others." She waked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Sasuke shut the door of the bathroom with a click.

So sat the great Gaara of the Sand looking at the guitar on Desiree's bed sitting upright on his bed. Arms crossed and alone, as usual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desiree walked swiftly down the steps looking at the glorious new day. It was a bit chilly but it would get wormier as the time passed. It was the a few days until spring ended and the summer began. She had gotten out of school already and it felt so nice not to be in that fascist tortures chamber called high school. Stopping and turning to face a door she knocked on it. She then took a smoke out of her short pocket and lights it with a match. She breathed in the soothing cigarette. Kate one of her best friends had told her to quit more times then she could remember, but Des just didn't listen. _That_ was Desiree's problem she never listened.

The door finally opened and Lee was standing there and smiling at her. "Good morning Des-chan! How was your sleep." He noticed the cigarette move to her mouth, but he decided not to start discussing the heath risks of smoking. It was obvious that he had been up for a while because he was dressed in a green suit and was clean. Where as she was still in her p.j.s. "How did you sleep?"

Desiree leaned on the doorframe. She had her arms crossed and her head was resting on the frame. She smiled and moved her hand to take the smoke out of her mouth. "Good morning to you too. I slept fine thank you." She got off the doorframe.

Lee took a step back to let Des into the room. But Desiree just shook her head no. "Sorry sweet pea I'm just your wake up call and I gotta go and wake the others." She poked her head in to see if Spike was still asleep and he was. She turned to Lee with a mused voice. "Lee, uh Spike won't get up if you just shake him. I've known him scenes before I could walk. You'll need to use force on him." She winked at Rock Lee.

"OK! Des-chan!" he said and did his famous good guy pose. Witch made Desiree roll her eyes and take a puff of her smoke.

Lee was about to close the door but was stopped by Desiree's voice as she called back. "You umm might wanna be careful around." Lee shut the door and turned to see two lazy looking people asleep. He sighed. Walking over to Kiba first he shook him awake.

"Mmm-what is someone attacking?" Kiba sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily. His messy hair was everywhere and he looked like he had tossed and turned all night.

"No it's time to get up Kiba." Lee chirped. He plastered a smile on his face. "You should go and have a shower well I wake him up and clean up!" He pointed to Spikes general direction. He walked to his bed and started to make it neatly.

Kiba just yawned and scratched his head. He looked to his side and saw Akamaru still sleeping on the ground. He got out of bed to crack his back. He dragged his lazy butt to the bathroom shut the door and a few moments latter you could hear the water run.

After Lee got finished with making his and Kiba's bed. Akamaru woke up with a yelp as Lee stepped on his tail. "Oh sorry!" Lee said apologetically. The dog just huffed and went back to sleep. Sighing he turned to Spike walking up to him, he shook Spike like he did to Kiba.

Spike just mumbled something incoherent and rolled away from Lee. "WAKE UP!" he screamed and shook Spike again. _Still_ nothing from the blonde boy that could probably sleep through a tornado. Lee's extremely large eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Even Naruto wasn't this bad. Before Rock Lee could think of anything else to do two arms rapped around Lee's waist and arms and was pulled down. "Fuzziness." Mumbled Spike as he rubbed agents the side of Lee's shocked face. Lee was trying to get out of Spikes grip but it was trying to get out of a goddamn bear trap! He froze and faced the door of the bathroom.

Kiba opened the door just in time to see Spike holding onto Lee. He raised an eyebrow and he wish he had a camera to take a picture of Lee's shocked, repulsed, and horrified face. He tried to stifle his laugh with his hands but it didn't work well as he burst out laughing holding his gut.

Lee panicked. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Lee _finally_ pried himself from the grip of a freak. He took a step away from the bed and also took a frustrated breath. "Ok lets do what Desiree-chan said to do." He said under his breath. He had a frown on. Grabbing the ends of the sheet that Spike was on top of and gave it a yank throwing Aaron to the ground with a thud.

"WHAT THE!" Came the blonde who was currently on the floor rubbing his sour head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desiree got the girls up easily but had stopped to chitchat with them. Carder got Naruto up already. Carder told her that Neji was meditating and had been gone just as he got up. She was going to get Neji but she thought against it. He looked responsible enough. So now she was at the final door. She put out her smoke and knocked lightly and waited a minute before knocking again. This time she turned the knob to see if it was locked. It wasn't. 'He must be still sleeping.' She walked into the room and looked around. She noticed that it was a smaller room with one bed. Witch was occupied by a cretin silver haired man.

Kakashi was still asleep on his stomach with the bottom half of his face covered by his white pillow and she suspected he wasn't wearing a shirt. (AN: -drools-) She got closer to him and noticed his hair wasn't as up as it usually was and she saw he had a scar over his left eye. This made questions run through her head but she pushed them aside. Desiree reached down to touch his muscular arm in order to wake him up.

Suddenly his hand grabbed hers before she could touch him. His eyes shot open witch revealed a onyx eye and a red eye that appeared to have a three black pinwheel looking things. His face stayed in the pillow and he was staring at her.

Desiree was startled but didn't show it. She just looked down at him and placed a smile on. She realized that he must have thought she was an assassin or whatever ninja's had to deal with.

When his brain registered that this was who was suppose to be their guide he let go but kept his eyes on her.

Desiree felt like he was staring rate through her and into her soul. It made her uneasy so she turned around with her back facing him so he could get up just incase he was naked or something. 'We can only hope…' said the promiscuous part of Desiree's head. (AN: think of Sakura's inner self. This is her sexuality instead ;p) She was glad that her back was to him so he couldn't see her face go pink ever so slightly. 'BAD Des bad. Don't think like that.' She said to her sinful side. 'What it wouldn't be so bad would it?' that side said. She raised an eyebrow. 'He's too old for us!" she yelled in her head. 'Oh that's never stopped you before.' the sinful Desiree said in a bored tone. 'Well that's true' she said. 'Wait that's not the point!' she was getting frustrated. 'Hey what do I know I'm just you.' Her arguing with herself was cut short when she heard rustling from behind her.

She remembered why she was there. She said as she was looking at the book on his nightstand that had the title 'Come Come Paradise'. "Sorry I was just here to get you up."

"Thank you Desiree." It still sounded weird when he tried to say it. He had gotten out of bed and was just in his black pants. He reached to the side table and got his mask on He walked in front of the young girl that had her back to him. He couldn't help but notice her eyes wondering his chest aria. Raising his eyebrow he coughed. Witch caught her attention. She quickly moved her head to look in front of her. "I was wondering. Why did someone so young like yourself be guiding us?"

Desiree suppressed her blush from being caught and just smiled. She couldn't resist the urge to look at his muscular chest. She took a breath. "Well I over heard my faster mom Kim takling to the Hogike-"

"Hogake." He corrected her.

"Well yah anyway she said finding someone to show you around and sense I have nothing better to do and a big house why not me." She said in one breath.

"Is your mother of importance? No offence"

"Faster mother." It was her turn to correct him. "And she's the Mare of the City of London. She's sorta in charge." She said sort of bored.

"Oh ok." With that he walked into the bathroom.

'HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T THINK HE WAS THAT NICLEY BIULT!' her inner self said. Desiree walked outside and shut the door behind her. She couldn't help but breath heavily for some reason. She let out a little dreamy sigh. "Kakashi is hansom when he is sleeping." She said out loud. 'Hehehe.' It was known that Desiree wasn't good at steady relationships because her _little_ obsession with the opposite gender. 'Shut up.' She simply said. Shaking her head she headed back to her room to get dressed.

. Desiree took another cigarette out of her pocket and lighted it as she did this she passed Neji and took the smoke out of her mouth. "Good morning." She took a puff and smiled at him.

Neji just nodded his head to be polite but didn't say anything. He turned his head and watched her as she walked she started to sing,

I open my eyes. I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.

I can't remember how I can't remember why I'm lying here tonight.

Neji then went into his room.

Desiree just hummed the rest of the song as she opened the door to her room and closed it behind her. She still had the smoke in her mouth as she looked around.

Sasuke was sitting on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed and on leg crossed over the other witch was on the floor. He had his eyes fixed on the TV but wasn't really paying attention more like lost in thought. He was wearing a high neck short sleeved dark blue shirt and creamy shorts. He also had on blue and white arm and leg bands on. He had on his Hidden Leaf protector on his forehead. His unruly black hair made his pale skin stick out.

Gaara on the other hand had gotten changed into something else. Now he was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a gray vest. He had on black baggy paints with pockets everywhere. This made Desiree jealous because she now wanted those pants because of her fetish for baggy pants. He was sitting in the same position except his eyes were closed. Gaara's huge gourd was on the ground beside his bed. What it was for Desiree didn't have a bloody clue.

The only nose was coming from the TV witch was playing some stupid Spanish soap opera. 'Well isn't loud in here?' she thought sarcastically. She took a puff of her smoke well walking to her bed and looked at the clock on the table. "7:18 I should have a shower." She said to herself. Desiree reached into her bag and grabbed some clothes and hairbrush and other stuff. She put out he smoke in the ashtray that was on the table. Something felt off. Suddenly it clicked she noticed her guitar was missing. She had left it out of its case on the bed and it was no longer there. "What the?" she looked around worriedly for it. She looked at Gaara and saw her guitar was in its' case behind him on his bed.

Gaara was looking at her but didn't say anything god forbid that unspeakable crime to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desiree was finally done getting ready. She was wearing dull green baggy pants and a black sleeveless turtleneck that showed the tattoos on her arms. She had black and red shoes on. She walked out and sat on her bed with a towel over her wet hair. She looked to see only Gaara on the bed in the same position she had left him. 'Sasuke must have got bored. Don't blame him. It's like a graveyard in here.' She looked at the clock and it was already 8:16. She was notorious for taking long showers. She started to dry her hair with the towel. When she took it off her hair fell around her it was a mess so she took her hairbrush and started to brush the tangles out.

Gaara watched her intently. He didn't know why but he liked to watch her. Like everything she did was interning even thou it wasn't. He didn't know why he had put her guitar away. For some reason he thought if something should happened to it she wouldn't sing anymore and that worried him thou he wouldn't admit it. He shifted in his place.

She put her hair up into a short ponytail and put a black bandana on that showed no hair. She also put a cross necklaces on that reached her properly proportioned chest and she put a small cross earring in her right ear, another on that was on a inch long sliver line. It was in her left ear and finally a red ear cuff on the top of her left ear. She reached into her bag and took out a two granular bars and through one to Gaara who easily cot it. She packed her stuff and walked over to Gaara and grabbed the guitar that was behind him and put the strap around her shoulder and her back pack on her other shoulder. "Let's wait outside for the others Red." Desiree motioned with her head to the door. And turned and walked outside.

Gaara got off the bed. He put the bar of food in his pocket for later and picked up the gourd off the ground. '_You like her.' _Shukaku stated inside of his head. 'I do not.' But all he heard was the Demon's evil laughter in his head. He cut the mind link and followed Desiree out the door. He walked up to where she was sitting in the dirt and sat down with her.

In the next few minutes the others started to gather.

Naruto was wining about being too early. Kiba was telling him to shut up. Sakura was trying to get close to Sasuke and Lee was trying to get close to Sakura.

Neji was sitting with Ten-ten quietly. Spike and Carder were talking. Hinata was getting close to Naruto blushing. Sasuke was leaning against the nearest wall looking annoyed.

Kakashi was the last to show up. He was smiling and trying to make up some excuse about being late.

"You're not late Kakashi." Desiree said as she got out her guitar and played with the notes.

"What do you mean he was. We should have been off by now." Said Sakura.

"I not walking. Were getting a ride to the city." She said then yawned.

A lot of 'OH's' were heard. "So relaxes children and enjoy the peace and quiet." Desiree said with a smirk.

"HEY I'M NOT A CHILD!" screamed Naruto as he jumped off the ground and pointed a finger at Desiree.

"What is the age group of them?" She was asking Kakashi who's head been in his book.

Kakashi put his finger in his page and spoke. "Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Ten-ten are 14. The rest are 15." He went back to his book.

"See." Desiree said trying to mock Naruto. Witch worked but Sakura pulled him to the ground and told him to nock it off. "Spike is 17, Carder is 18, and I myself am 16 turning 17 in a few months." she said carelessly. She played the tune to Home by Michel Buble without singing to it.

Naruto eventually settled down enough to listen to the song. They all did.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Sakura asked in awe.

Desiree didn't stop playing but smiled at the Pink haired younger girl. "I tot myself." This made Sakura's eyes widen. Her smile got wider. "I'm in a band too. We play a lot harder music. Not soft stuff like this." She looked down at her hands when she picked at the cords.

"Who's in your band?" it was an innocent enough question that came from Rock Lee.

"Well there is Me the lead singer, and there is Spike on base witch is a basically a guitar." She was making it easy for them to understand. "Carder on the drums. B.J. Lead guitar, Kate-well she plays a lot of instruments but is mostly our DJ. Uh Greg sometimes plays the guitar when I don't want to witch happens more often then I would like." She sighed and finished the song.

"You'll meet the others soon." Spike jumped into the conversation. "And sense you'll be staying at Des's you'll see them all the time.

Desiree just nodded. She suddenly looked up when she saw something yellow heading towards them. "Our ride is here." She was referring to the small school bus that stopped rate by them. Desiree and the others stood up. (AN: one of those small ones that have like 8 seats.)

The door to the bus opened and everyone got inside slowly and sat like this:

1st seat Ten-ten and Neji

2nd seat Sakura and Sasuke to his annoyance

3rd seat Lee and Carder

4th seat Spike and Kiba with Akamaru

5th seat Hinata and Naruto

6th seat Kakashi

7th seat Gaara

8th seat the backpacks and stuff

Desiree was the last to get in because she had to tell the bus driver where to go. After that she walked to seat that had the stuff on it and put her guitar gently down so it wouldn't fall if they made a sharp turn. She walked up to Gaara and sat beside him at the window seat. Gaara was surprised but only showed it for a second. She turned her head to him and smile. "Can't wait to get home." She said in a cheery voice as the bus started to move towards the city that these people had never seen before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters. I do own the characters that are not in the show. I do not own any places or songs that are mentioned in this Fanfic.**

**Note: most of the buildings don't exist in London but I wanted to make the city big.**

Songs

'Desiree or Sakura's inner self** _'_**

'_Shukaku'_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

**Plz read and review. I'm really trying on this story.**

Ten-ten was looking out the window at the trees as they passed by so fast. She had her hair in two buns like always and was wearing the same clothes she normally wore witch consisted of Chines pink shirt and baggy blue pants with the same style sandal shoes they all wore. She had her hand holding her head and even thou the scenery was beautiful she was bored. She lifted her head and turned to see Neji arms crossed and eyes closed. She sighed and looked at him with a dreamy expression. She had come to terms with the fact that she was indeed in love with him back during the exams. But she wouldn't tell anyone she'd probably just die if Neji found out. She feared that he would hate her and she couldn't deal with that so she settled on being secretly in love.

Neji on the other hand was just thinking about this new place. He heard too many different roomers so he decided to come up with one of his own. He felt like he was being watched so he opened his eyes and saw Ten-ten quickly avert her gaze back to the window. 'Why would Ten-ten be looking at me like that?' he thought to himself but just stayed silent only arching a perfect brow.

In the seat in front of them sat a pink hired Sakura and a moody Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun are you excited about the city?" Sakura nervously said with her hands holding tightly to her white sundress she was wearing. She kept her heir short witch made it easier to handle on missions. She was looking at Sasuke intently.

Sasuke was sitting facing the window and just didn't say anything. Truth be told he was existed to be going to see the new Country in general well at lest to see there weapons. He turned his head and looked at the girl beside him who had been his friend-yes friend- for year and some time. And now she was looking at the ground sad because of the answer Sasuke gave her or more like the lack they're of. "A little." He said in a come cool voice.

'SASUKE'S THE COOLEST HELL YAH!' Screamed Sakura's inner voice. As she smiled up at the guy she was so deeply in love with that it hurt to be apart from. She had stopped fighting with Ino for his affections because Ino and Shikamaru were going out now about three months ago. Much to Shikamaru's annoyance "I am too!" She said in a happy out going voice. "This will be fun, we can get away form all the missions." Sakura slid over a little to sit closer to the raven-haired boy.

"Yah." Was all Sasuke said as he went back to staring out the window at the water that they were passing by.

Kiba on the other hand was arguing with Spike on how cool dogs are then snakes. (AN: I'm not getting into that on -sighs-) Well Kiba every once in a while would glance his beautiful Hinata.

Naruto was trying to fight a loosing battle on trying not to fall asleep. He was wearing his bright orange jumper. And head protector. He yawned and scratched his head. He glanced at Hinata. "Hey why are you sitting with me?" he said it with a voice full of curiosity.

Hinata just blushed. "We-well I-I" she did the finger thing. She didn't know what to say without dying of embarrassment.

"Hey Desiree-chan do you have any remen in this city?" he asked totally forgetting his previous question. To Hinata's delight.

"Never heard of it." Desiree said.

Naruto looked like he had been shown the most horrifying thing he could think of. And that's saying something. "No remen-" and that's when Naruto fainted.

In the other seat there was Rock Lee and Carder talking about what happened in the morning. "You answered the door for Desiree in nothing BUT A TOWEL!" Lee shouted at Carder low enough so everyone wouldn't know. His eyes were wide and his fist was up but he wasn't going to hit Carder.

"So?" Carder said like it was nothing. "Its nothing she hasn't seen before."

Lee's mouth dropped. He couldn't form words. "YOU AND DESIREE-CHAN ARE-ARE?" this made people turn to look at them.

Gaara felt a sharp pain go through his gut like a sharp knife. He never felt it before and he had no idea what it was all he new was it hurt. Thou it passed when the next person spoke.

"What? No!" Carder shook his head fearfully. "Sense Desi got that house we sleep over all the time. Meaning the band and we've known each other for a while so-people do walk in on people in the shower." He really didn't want to get into details on that subject. "And what about you and Spike in bed with each other?" Carder heard Desiree spit up some water she was drinking from her water bottle. Witch caused Carder to laugh.

"WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!" Spike yelled in shock. "WHERE YOU TRYING TO RAPE ME?" he screamed at Lee and pointed a finger.

Now Desiree was laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Holy-" She laughed. "Hell!" she couldn't breath. "Spike you probably grabbed him like you do when people try to wake you up!" she was laughing through the whole thing. "That's why we use force to wake your sleepy dumb ass up. Besides remember when Greg tried to wake you? You pinned him to the bed and started liking him thinking he was an ice cream cone!" she couldn't say another word because she was having enough trouble breathing.

Carder burst out laughing too. "I remember that. Greg didn't talk to you for a month." That caused everyone but Gaara to laugh. Neji laughed a little, and Sasuke laughed on the inside.

Kakashi who had been reading quietly looked up from his book and lifted his eyebrows.

Spike looked horrified. Then he thought of something to get back at Desiree. Then it hit him. "How about the time you and Kate got _really_ drunk and you two had-" He got a water bottle in the face courtesy of an enraged Desiree.

"Aaron you EVER say that again and I will make it so you NEVER have children." She said in a scary low voice.

The blonde wasn't affected by the threat. A smile went on his face. "Ok ok I got one. The time when we were 11 and you jumped out of a 3 story building onto a car and broke your caller bone?" he said in triumph.

Neji raised an eyebrow and looked at Desiree because she didn't seem to be that dumb. Now a ninja could do that but these three were normal. "…."

Desiree crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyebrow twitched….a lot. She took a deep angry breath. "If my memory is correct I didn't jump."

"OH YAH YOU FELL!" he laughed at her.

Her eyebrow twitched more if it were possible. "Yah I did fall Spike." She stopped before he could say a word. "Because…_you_ pushed me…half wit." She said bluntly.

Spike stopped laughing and thought about it. "OH YAH!"

Gaara's eyes suddenly became angry and he clenched his fist. Why he was suddenly angry he didn't know but he wanted to hurt Spike for hurting the women beside him. All these emotions were starting to freak him out he didn't know what they were and he didn't like them one bit

'_Kill, kill, kill! Rip his pathetic weak body apart'_ Shukaku said in Gaara's head. 'No.' was all Gaara said and closed his eyes. _'Why not? I KNOW you want to. Hehe he hurt your precious person, didn't he?'_ He said mockingly. "She's not my precious person." He said under his breath.

"What?" Desiree turned around not hearing what he said. Gaara staid silent and Desiree turned back as she heard Ten-ten's voice.

"Why did he push you? Was he trying to kill you?" She was wondering if Spike tried to kill her why were they friends.

Desiree snorted and shook her head no. "No Spike's just a moron. You see we were trying to sneak out of my house when I was liven in a building at the time. Anyway I was grounded and we wanted to hang out with friends so we climbed out the window because there was this thing we always used to climb down well Spike was below me and he heard my stepfather coming. so he did what any moron would do he yanked on my pants to make me hurry and my grip wasn't soled so he ended up pulling me down." She said the last part dully. "The car was a convertible I broke through it and landed on my side. It broke my fall and my caller bone." She said and sub concisely touched the bone. "God my fuckin Bill was PISSED!" she said with a short laugh.

'He's probably as dumb as Naruto!' Sakura thought to herself in disbelief.

"Bill?" Lee asked Carder in a whisper.

"He was her asshole of a step father." Carder said.

"Oh." Ten-ten said she was now curious to know. "Why was he an asshole?"

"I'll let Desiree tell you that when she wants to." Carder said back to her.

"OH LOOK!" Naruto shouted. Hinata jumped. He was pointing as hug buildings came into view. "THAT ONES HUGE!"

Desiree was happy to change the subject. She looked to where Naruto was pointing. "That is the PSG Tower. The second biggest tower in Canada." (AN: I know I know but this is my stoey)

They were all looking at it in aw.

Desiree went to the driver. "Lets make a stop at the tower ok? I'll pay extra."

"Yes ma'am." The old man pulled into the parking lot.

"What are we doing?" asked Sasuke.

"Well any of you wanna go to the top and see the city? Raise your hand." Desiree asked with a smirk. She looked to see everyone with his or her hands up. "Ok bring your cameras and money. You can leave everything else behind ok? So fallow me!" She motioned with both hands as she got off the bus. Everyone else followed her. She looked at everyone. 'ok I'm getting pretty good at this.' She was referring to leading everyone. "Ok once we get to the top we'll split up into two's ok so no one goes any where-except the bathroom- alone understand?" she waited till people said yes and continued. "that is important because I don't want people getting lost or in trouble ok. Spike and Carder will be by themselves looking around so if you have any questions you can come to any one of us." She pointed to Spike, Carder and herself.

(AN: ok about the money thing I have no idea how to change there money to ours so I'm just saying they got there money changed to Canadian money already.)

Desiree looked at the people as they started to fight with each other on who they were taking. This made Desiree sigh. "Ok sense you cant be adults I'll pair you off." She looked them over and said the pairs oh and Akamaru has to stay in the car because no dogs sorry Kiba.

"Kakashi of course doesn't need a partner so this is the teams:

Naruto and Ten-ten

Neji and Hinata

Sakura and Sasuke

Gaara and Lee

Kiba and me" when she said the second final pair she noticed Lee tense. He walked over and whispered to her.

"Gaara and I don't get alone and everyone else would be to afraid to be Gaara's partner so-"

Desiree cut him off. "There seems to be a problem so this is how it will go:

Naruto and Ten-ten

Neji and Hinata

Sakura and Sasuke

Lee and Kiba

Gaara and myself."

She took a deep breath. "If there is a problem with the partner you were given I'll be glad to tell you to stuff it." She put a fake smile on. She was truthfully upset that they were being intolerant to poor Gaara. "Now there are a lot of stores and an arcade and so much cool stuff so you have 4 hours to have fun. When its time to go I'll announce it on the P.A. system and say where to meat up at." She put her hands together and waked to the tower with people following behind. The tower was tall. It had three main levels there was the top were it was surrounded by a balcony with a fence around the hole thing so you can be outside without being hurt. There was the main floor where the shopping could be dune and finally there was a lower level that had a massive arcade.

Desiree saw Kiba, Lee and Spike run to the arcade, Hinata and Neji went into a book store. Sakura dragged Sasuke into a clothing store. Carder was wondering around. Naruto and Ten-ten took an elevator all the way to the top and she had not a damn clue where Kakashi was.

She looked at the cute red head beside her and smiled. "Well were would you like to go?" she asked happily. She didn't know why the others didn't like him. She liked him. She thought that because he's so quiet that it made them nervous around him.

Gaara was always took in aback when she smiled at him. It was because know one ever smiled at him. Well except for his uncle but that didn't count. "I don't know." Was all he said. He really didn't care ether. He didn't show any emotion on his face.

Desiree thought about how sad he must be. She suddenly had an idea. She would spend the whole time trying to make him happy. She grabbed his hand and jogged to the elevator. She walked in side and pressed the button to the top floor still holding his hand. Purposely mind you.

Gaara was surprised when he was forced to jog. He was even more surprised that she was still holding his hand. He took a nervous gulp and blushed a lot but turned his head away so she couldn't see. "My hand…" he said quietly.

Desiree looked down at the hand she was holding and let go with a smirk. "Look there." She told him.

He looked behind him like she said to do and saw there was a hug window that showed the city as it was going up. It was amazing. He saw houses and small forests. He had to stop himself from gasping. The elevator finally stopped when they reached the top of the glorious tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba had dragged poor Lee down the escalator towards the arcade. Lee wasn't even touching the bloody floor. "STOP!" Rock Lee screamed in panic. Kiba didn't hear Lee's pleas. He just ran and started playing as many games he could get his hands on. He was like a child in a candy store. Lee finally got out of Kiba's evil clutches and looked around. He spotted a big pink bear behind the counter. He walked up to it and turned to the person at the counter. "How do I get that?" he pointed at the bear. 'I know Sakura will love it so I'll get it and she'll fall in loved with me' He looked determined.

"Well you have to get 100 tickets." The Teenage girl behind the counter as she blew a bubble with her gum.

"Tickets?" Lee said confused.

The girl giggled. "You win like 5 tickets per a game you play."

"OH! OK I'LL WIN THAT BAER SO SAKURA-CHAN WILL LIKE ME!" Then did his thumbs up nice guy pose. So he ran around playing games.

"O-k." the girl said with a nervous smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was having fun looking at all the books especially the cookbooks. She wanted to one-day cook something for Naruto, something-other then remen. She blushed and smiled widely. 'Naruto-kun.' She said in her head. She took a book out and was looking at it intently.

Neji was looking at a book on pressure points of the human body. He was into the book but his mind kept wondering to a certain brown hired nin girl. He wandered if some guy was trying to pick her up. This made his blood boil. Why he did not know but the thought of some guy putting his hands on his Ten-ten- Neji stood frozen. Did he just think his Ten-ten? Could it be possibly that he-no he wouldn't even think about that. It wasn't even an issue. He had no feelings for Ten-ten other then she was a teammate and a friend. He forced himself to think of something else. He glanced over to his cousin Hinata who for some reason was looking in a book and had a hug blush on her face. He raised an eyebrow. 'She better not be reading what I think she is.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was bored and annoyed. Sakura had dragged him to a clothing store and was now trying something on. He wanted to go to the top of the tower but was stuck here. Sasuke sat in a chair and waited bored out his skull. That was until Sakura stepped out of the dressing room. Then his jaw almost dropped.

"So what do you think?" Sakura was in a white dress that was out lined in dark green leaves. The dress went to her upper thighs. She saw the way Sasuke looked at her and blushed. 'HELL YAH! I LOOK GOOD!' screamed inner Sakura.

"You look-" He didn't know what to say. He was never good a talking about things like that.

Sakura took the lack of a response as a "your ugly". She lowered her eyes and started to cry.

Sasuke panicked. He didn't want her to start to cry because it is annoying, so he hesitated before rapping his arms around her into a hug. "…."

Sakura stood in shock. Sasuke was hugging her! She felt like dying. She rapped her arms around her neck. He crying stopped and she breathed in his sent. She had knots in her stomach.

"You two get a room." Carder said as he walked by. "Don't forget to use protection." He said over his shoulder.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he took a giant step back. He gritted his teeth at Carder and cursed himself for being cot in a compromising position. He looked at Sakura who could pass for a tomato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WOW!" Naruto said as he was looking through the fence. His hands were on it. His blue eyes wide with amazed look across his hansom face.

"I know what you mean." Ten-ten said. Her eyes looking around the area.

"I've never been so high!" Naruto said, as he looked everywhere franticly.

"No duh." Ten-ten said and rolled her eyes.

Naruto scrunched his face. "Why couldn't Sakura be with me instead of you?"

Ten-ten's eyebrow twitched. "AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME BEING YOUR PARTNER!" she yelled. Fists clenched.

Naruto backed up slowly and put his hands up. "Whe-where's nothing wrong with you its just I like Sakura not you Ten-ten." He closed his eyes expecting to get hit, but he opened his eyes when nothing came. He saw Ten-ten leaning on the bar-looking outside to the world below.

"Hey Naruto?" she said not turning to him.

"Yes?" He said nervously

"What do you think of Hinata?" she asked quietly.

"Hinata. Hmmm.." he leaned on he bar but with is back. "She's ok I guess. Shy thou." He turned his head to Ten-ten. "Why?"

She shook her head. " She likes you, you know." She said with a smile.

Naruto was taken aback. His eyes went wide and he got off of the bar. "No she doesn't does she?"

Ten-ten smacked him in the back of the head. "How have you survived this long being that oblivious of things?" She asked mystified.

"HEY!" he said and rubbed his head.

"Why do you think she's always following you, or helping you?" she asked getting annoyed.

"I don't know!" he said and crossed his arms.

"No really how did you survive this long?" she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"COME ON!" Desiree was pulling on Gaara's arm. She had a huge smile on her pretty face. She was pulling him around the many shops that were on the main floor. She was having fun and was hopeing he was.

Gaara wouldn't say a thing but was having fun. They had been to the top already witch Gaara loved to no end and played some games, well he watched and she played. But he didn't mind it at all. He was being dragged into a clothing store. His eyes widened when he realized what Desiree was planning to do. "Why are we here?" he asked and glared at her.

"Well seeing as I only saw two pairs of outfits I am going to get you more." She smiled.

He tried to back away but Desiree pulled him in. he huffed and sat down where she told him. It was ridiculous that he was doing what a girl told him to.

She walked away and returned in like ten minutes with her arms full of cloths. She had an evil look on her face. "Ok go in there and try them on!" she demanded. "Pick an outfit you like ok?"

He stood up and was about to refuse when he was shoved into the changing room. He sighed and put on the clothes so she would start yelling out him. Not that he'd care. At lest that's what he told him self.

Desiree was looking at the army designed baggy pants that she had found. She was going to buy them for herself. She looked up when she heard the door open. Her eyes stared in aw but didn't show it. 'Holy shit.' Was all her inner self could say. She looked him over.

Gaara had his eyes closed and head to the side. He had black pants with red lining on the pockets. He had a dull dark red shirt with black sleeves. It was a little baggy but the sleeve's contoured to his sort of muscular arms. He put his hands in his pockets.

"I like it!" Desiree said in with a widening smile. He looked so hansom in it. She felt a bit weak in the knees. She walked over to him and smoothed out his shirt. "You made an great choice." She said in a sweet voice.

Gaara felt nervous. "Thank you." He had turned his head when she had touched him. Her hands on him made his skin grow hot, but didn't know why. What he did know he didn't want that feeling to stop.

"So its like time to go and we should go pay for your cloths." She said.

He got changed to his normal clothing and went with her to the front desk.

"That will be $63:28." The girl at the desk said with a smile.

Gaara looked shocked at how much his cloths and her pants cost. He watched Desiree get her wallet out and pay for them. She took the bag and walked out of the store.

Desiree went to the front desk. "Umm hello is it ok if I use the P.A. for just a second?" she said in the sweetest voice she had.

"Ok as long as its nothing bad I don't think it should be a problem." The cubby man gave her the mic.

"Will the People that came her with Desiree please meat outside in the front the bus will be waiting there. Thank you." She smiled and gave the mic back to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hen Desiree got out side she noticed everyone except for Spike, Kiba, and Lee at the bus. She sighed and looked at the people that were there. They obviously went shopping seeing as most of them had bags of something beside them.

"HI GUYS!" Said Spike.

"Where have you been-" Sakura said but was cut off by seeing Lee walk up to her and shoved a cute pink bear in her hands. "Wha?" she asked Lee.

"I won that for you." Rock Lee said with a blush. This caused Sasuke to suddenly tense.

"Really?" Sakura said hugging the bear. Lee just nodded. "OH! Thank you."

Desiree saw Spike with a yellow rabbit and decided to teas him. "Is that mine Spike?" she said in a mocking voice.

Spike stuck his tung out. "No this is for my girlfriend Amy." He said.

"_You _have a girlfriend?" Kiba said walking to the bus.

Before Spike could retaliate Desiree interrupted. "Ok people get on the bloody bus now." She said well pushing Spike on the bus.

Everyone followed and sat down as the bus started to move again.

Desiree looked at Gaara and poked him. "You have fun?" she asked.

Gaara just closed his eyes and put a smirk on. "I do not _have_ fun."

Desiree just smiled. "I had fun too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters. I do own the characters that are not in the show. I do not own any places or songs that are mentioned in this Fanfic.**

**Note: most of the buildings don't exist in London but I wanted to make the city big.**

Songs

'Desiree or Sakura's inner self** _'_**

'_Shukaku'_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

The bus stopped at a gate and everyone got out. There was a wall along the road. The gate was black and there was a panel on the side. There were trees side by side on both sides of the driveway that led to the house that they couldn't see yet and the grass was still green. It was a beautiful day with a few clouds in the sky.

Desiree took a deep breath and smiled. "Its good to be home." She walked to the panel and pressed a button.

"Hello Mathers residence." Said a male voice from the panel.

"Hello Neal. Its Desiree and my guests." She said back.

"Oh master I'll let you in." There was a buzz sound and the gate opened by it self.

Desiree motioned for them to fallow and they did so carrying their bags and stuff.

"Des?" Spike said. She turned to look at him. "Carder and I are going to go home now, so call us tomorrow ok?"

"Ok bye guys." She said.

"Bye!" the others said too.

Desiree started to walk down the long driveway. She had her hands full of her stuff. "Ok scenes this is my house I have 5 simple rules." She looked to make sure everyone was paying attention. They were so she continued. "1 there are swords and things like that around the house and they are for decorations, but they are real so you can not- I repeat CAN NOT touch them. Number 2 there are black gates around that go to about your waist in certain parts of the house so if you go through them please close them behind you because Chris is not aloud in those areas-"

"Who's Chris?" asked Kakashi who just stopped from looking at the vast property that she owned.

"Chris is my three year old son." Desiree said like it was nothing. "I'll tell you guys latter about it. Now back to the rules. 3 I don't mind if you eat whatever you want but don't eat me out of house and home. Neal my butler goes grocery shopping once a week so if you want something he'll get it for you. And 4 I have three car's and NO ONE is aloud to touch them. I don't even let Spike touch them and 5. No swearing around Chris he's only 3 years old." She looked sternly at them. "Now are my rules clear?" she asked with a smile. She saw nods and Oks from people.

"Holy shit." Was all Kiba said as he saw the house. The house was big not a mansion but big none the less. It was two floors. It was white with Dark green shudders and flowers of different sorts everywhere. The garage at the side was made of different color stones. By the house there was a smaller building that had the same colors of the house. "What's that?" he pointed to the smaller building.

"Oh that's my music room. It has a recording studio and all my instruments except for a grand piano that's in the house." I had to take down some things in the house so that I would be able to fit you guys in because there were only 3 guest rooms now but now there are 5." She opened the door and motioned them to fallow.

Ten-ten looked around. There were three levels. One was the main floor that they were on that had rooms on ether side one of witch led to a hall. There was a white marble floor with green carpeting that went down the hall. There also were paintings around the entrance. Another level was upstairs that there were two sets of stairs that curved a bit. The lower level was rate in-between the stairs that led upstairs but they only had four or five steps down. It led to a big sort of sitting area but she couldn't see it too well. Before she could look around further she saw a man walk in. he was about late 30s early 40s. he had graying brown hair and was wearing a butler suit.

"Master welcome home." He said with a bow.

Desiree laughed. "Neal you can stop calling me that." She smiled and handed her stuff to him.

"I'll put your things in your room." He scurried up the stairs.

"That's Neal. He started working here 4 months ago. I got him off of the streets." She looked around. "He does a great work cleaning. Before I just hired a maid service but this is cool because I get perfection for work in the house and I get to help someone from starving on the streets."

"So were are your parents?" Asked Kakashi.

"My foster parents bot this house for me. They live just down the block." She said. "Umm ok lets go." She opened the black gate to go down the stairs.

Sakura looked around. They were in a huge living room with swords and other weapons on the walls. There was a black leather couch and two chairs with pillows all over the ground in front of the huge TV that was plastered to the wall. There was a hall and there was a door behind the couch. They walked to it.

Desiree opened the door to reveal a huge room with a canopy bed and a smaller single bed to the side. "Ok this will be the three girls room because this is the second biggest room in the house. There is a bathroom in here. So get settled in." she motioned to the girls to go in witch they did. "Once your settled you can poke around on your on." She smiled and closed the door behind the three girls.

Sakura looked around. The room was a pretty dull pink with two dressers and a closet. The floor was hard wood but looked nice. She noticed that two of them would have to share a bed but didn't mind because the bed was huge. A big balcony was at the side that led to the back yard. She could see there was a pool. "So who gets to share the bed?" she asked the others.

Ten-ten shrugged, "lets play rock, paper, scissors." So they did. Hinata won so she got the single bed. Ten-ten went to and started unpacking her stuff. "Sakura you seem to have the most cloths so you can use the closet." She said not really caring.

Hinata just sat on her bed quietly. And looked at the couch that was in the room that was by the Balcony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked back up the stairs and were once again on the main floor. Desiree turned to Kakashi. "If you fallow that hallway-" she pointed to the one with the green carpet. "There is a door that goes outside and I have a huge sort of building it has windows all around. Anyway its my exsersis room but there is stairs that lead to a really nice guest room there." She handed him the key to the building. "You're lucky because I have several friends trying to get me to let them move in there." She laughed.

Kakashi smiled and excepted the key. "Thank you Desiree-chan." He walked down the hall and everyone heard the door shut.

Neal came down the stairs. "I'm starting dinner ok?" Desiree only nodded. And he walked down the stairs through the living room that was down stairs and through the hallway.

"By the way were he went to is where the Kitchen and dinning room is." She walked to another room that had a beautiful white everything. Carpets, curtness, couch, ext. "This is the living room that I HAVE to have for important guests or when my faster mom-Kim tries to impress people, but the one downstairs is the one we use." She walked through another door that had nothing but three doors on the opposite sides one in the middle from each other. "The one on the left is Neal's room. This is the bathroom." She opened the middle door to reveal a big bathroom. " And this one is you two's bedroom." She pointed to Neji and Lee. "This was my Office but when I heard you were coming for a month I moved it." She said.

The two walked in and the door shut behind them. Lee took a good look at the room. It was an average sized room about the same as the motel rooms they had. The carpet was dark blue and the walls were light blue. There were two dressers and a single big window. The light cascaded through it. There were two twin-sized beds. A TV sat on a desk that was in the room in front of the window.

Neji just set his stuff on the bed and started unpacking. He was tiered from the trip but didn't admit it. He was glad he was put with Lee. He may be annoying at times but at lest Neji could trust him. And trust for Neji is a big thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked back to the stairs to go upstairs but Naruto went into a room. "What is this?" he asked. The room was beautiful, it was in an crest sort of shape. The walls were white with dark blue lineing. The floor was a light wood color. There were three windows with blue see through curtains. In the middle of the room a grand piano stood. It was black and there were two samurai swords on it for decorations.

Desiree walked in. "This is like my thinking room. I use this room to get away from things." She pulled Naruto out of the room and went up stairs. There were six doors a long the way. Desiree pointed out what they were. "The first door here is the bathroom you four will share. This door." She pointed to the door beside the bathroom. "Will be Naruto and Kiba's room-and I don't wanna peep from you two." She threatened. "Across from the bathroom is the lining closet. And the room beside that is Chris's." She pointed out. "The room beside Naruto's is Sasuke's and Gaara's room. Mine is across from yours. The master bedroom." She yawned. "I'm going to go have a nice bath to relax, so go to your rooms get settled in and you're free to do what you will." Desiree smiled sweetly at the four and walked into her room.

Kiba and Naruto walked into their room and closed the door. Scowling at each other they sat on their beds.

Naruto looked around. The carpet was white and the walls were a mellow yellow color. It was quit soothing. There was one dresser and a closet. The window was big and it was in between the two beds. There was a desk and a table on ether walls. There was a single painting of a bout on the sea by the door. Naruto liked the room but hated his roommate with an unbridled passion.

Kiba campaigned. "Why am I stuck with a moron?" He asked Akamaru.

"Yah why am I stuck with dog shit?" Naruto said back.

Kiba's eyebrow twitched. "YAH WELL-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara and Sasuke heard the yelling in the room beside them and rolled their eyes at how annoying those two were.

Sasuke was looking at the red and white walled room. It had white carpeting as well. There were two dressers and a TV. There was a window that showed the back yard. There were two bookshelves in that room with books in it. A comfy chair was at the side or the large room. An empty shelf hung over Sasuke's bed. This was probably the library. He put his clothes in the drawer closes to his bed. 'Hmm at lest I wasn't with Naruto.' He thought to himself. Gaara may be crazy but he wasn't annoying.

Gaara on the other hand put the gourd with his sand and the bag with his cloths in it at the side of his bed. He sat down, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes with nothing to do. It was quit peaceful other then the bickering from next door. He heard Sasuke close the drawer and walk out the door. He let out a sigh looked out the window at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked into the living room to find Lee and Ten-ten fighting over the remote on the floor with all the comfy pillows and stuff. Hinata was sitting quietly in the corner playing with the fish in the giant fish tank with a big smile on her face. Naruto and Kiba were probably still fighting upstairs. He sat on the couch away from Sakura who of course moved closer to him. A black and orange cat jumped on his lap and curled in a ball purring. He rolled his eyes. 'Why me?' he said looking to the sky or in this case the ceiling of this Dark green room with white flooring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji decided to find somewhere to meditate, so he went in the back yard. Witch would have been a good idea if there weren't three vicious dogs starting to chase him around. 'WHAT THE!" he yelled in his head as two twin Rotwilers and a Doberman pincer. He dodged them easy enough but they were working in a pack.

"DUKE! FANG! JESSY! HEAL!" Came Neal's voice from the kitchen window. He smiled at Neji. "They're Desiree's guard dogs. If they don't know you they'll rip you apart." He said that in a serious voice. "They listen to me a little but to Desiree they listen to every command. I'm surprised she didn't say anything to you guys." He said.

Neji walked to a near by Willow tree and sat under it and closed his white eyes. 'She _should_ have said something.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sat on his comfy queen sized bed in the dimly lit room. He felt like he belonged there for some reason the house just gave off the feeling of homeliness. He laid his head on the pillow and raped his hands behind his head. Looked to the ceiling he thought about his best friend that died and the friend who gave him his shirengen. His mind wondered to when he was a kid and his team. He slowly closed his eyes, his breathing became shallow and he fell into a soundless and dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desiree walked into her room to find it the way she had left it all save for the stuff on her bed like clean laundry and the stuff she had brought home. Her room was in a leaf green with snow-white carpets and ceiling. She had a king size bed that had silk red sheets and a black blanket that at the moment was occupied by a white cat with brow and black patches. She opened the doors to her balcony that faced the back of the house. There was a lounging bed outside so she could relax as well as a table. Back in her room she had a big wooden desk with a computer on it. A chest at the end of her bed that had candles all over the top for decoration. She has a huge walk in closet filled with wondrous articles of clothing. She had a hutch with a mirror. Pictures of all her friends and other people covered the top of it. She had a big flat screened TV on the wall across from her bed witch was located beside the balcony doors. Her guitar was beside the couch in by the bathroom.

She looked at the clock witch read 6:52. She then petted her cat Dawsen and walked into the big bathroom that had black marble all over the tub the walls, the sink. The floor was whit thou. There was a shower in there with a door but she felt like a bubble bath. Getting undressed and putting on her light blue bathrobe she put some music on. It was Eminem. She liked him. He ran the bath water and put bubbles in it. When the tube was filled she shut the taps off and took out her earrings and lip ring. (AN: my story she can take it out and put it back in) Unfortunately she didn't hear the knock on her door or the closing of it as someone entered her room. Just as she undid her rob and it fell off her shoulders walked in a disgruntled Kiba coming to complain about his roommate.

Kiba stood frozen like a deer cot in the headlights. His jaw dropped and he tried to keep his eyes from going below her neck. Time seem to stand still for him. He gulped as he felt his heart pound in his chest. "Uh-uh-" He couldn't think of a thing to say.

Desiree on the other hand just coughed and put her silky bathrobe back over her shoulders and tied it back up. She really wasn't bothered by it because she was use to people walking in on her. 'I thought I locked the door? Guess not.' She just looked at him with a raised brow. "Can I help you?" she said.

"I-Naruto. Uh I mean-uh.." he still couldn't form words.

"Is this about you and Naruto being roommates?" She asked really wanting to have her nice bubbly bath but couldn't.

Kiba just nodded his head like a bobble head figure.

"No I'm not letting you change rooms." She said as she started to push him out of her room. She opened the door to her room and shoved him out. She smiled at Gaara as she saw him come out of his room. Quickly she turned back to Kiba. "Next time you just waltz into my room like that I'll cut your fucking nuts of." She said to him then smiled. "Just don't let it happen again." Kida nodded dumbly and ran down the stairs. She shook her head at Gaara. "He walked in on me getting undressed." She laughed and went back to her room and locked the door this time.

Gaara was standing there not knowing what to think of what just happened. He was mad at Kiba but his mind kept thinking he should have been the one to walk in on her. He shook his head of those pleasurably sinful thoughts and walked away with a smirk on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had eaten a wonderful meal prepared by the sweet Neal who decided to go to bed early with no objections.

Everyone was watching a movie called The Grudge sense it was like 9 now.

This was how everyone was laid out in the living room:

One chair contained Kakashi who was amused by the movie. One chair contained Kiba who liked the movie. The couch contained Sakura holding onto Sasuke in the scary parts. Naruto who was so into the movie to notice Hinata rate beside him scared out of her mind. Lee was on the floor leaning in a bean bag chair scared. Neji was on the floor by the table thinking how stupid the people were in the movie. Ten-ten sat beside the long raven-haired boy. Gaara was sitting against the couch liking the blood in the movie. And finally Desiree was laughing at the people getting killed because she for some messed up reason thought it was funny. She was sitting beside Gaara against the couch with her knees to her chest and arms around them.

Desiree would sometimes glanced at Gaara every once and a while. She was wondering what his tattoo meant. "Oh you so are in 'like' with him" Inner Desiree said. 'I know.' Was all she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the Movie was over it was late and people went to bed.

Desiree grabbed Gaara's arm to make him stop. Witch he did. She blushed a little and let go. "I was uh wondering what your tattoo meant." She went to touch it but Gaara pulled away.

"Love. It means love." He said quietly

"That's nice-" she was cute off.

"I put it there so I could put it with my name. It means demon who loved only himself." Gaara said with hatred in his eyes. He didn't know why he lived but he came to the conclusion that he existed only to kill all other human beings. By continuing to kill his would-be assassins, Gaara was able to confirm his reason for living. Living to fight for, and love, only himself. Killing others makes him feel happiness and alive in this world. Thinking that all other people exist only to let him feel this way, the world could not be a more wonderful place for him. As long as there exists people other than himself that he can kill. This was until Desiree came into the picture. He felt something he never felt before when ever she would just look at him.

"Why is that?" She looked at him. "Why do you have said eyes?"

Gaara looked at her not knowing if he wanted to tell her his life but something told him he should. "I have never slept in years either the Sand demon Shukaku would take over my body and eat away part of his mind every time I lose consciousness. That's why I told you I don't sleep." He said.

He felt her touch his tattoo with her fingers and he didn't back away this time only closed his eyes. "I have never felt love as my villagers feared and loathed me because of the demon in me. My own father, the Kazakage, sent ninjas to assassinate me since I was 6 years old as my powers were getting out of hand." He took a breath and heard her question.

"What powers?" she asked in a sad voice not knowing how to make him feel better.

"I can control sand." He said in a low voice then opened his eyes to look at hers. "The 1st of the assassins was my uncle whom I thought was the only person who loved me. Ever since the incident, I 'tattooed' the kanji 'love' on my forehead and swore to love only my self and sought to feel my existence by killing others." He finished he thought she was going to fear him now like everyone else and a part of him felt like it would die if she did.

Desiree saw his eyes. It made her feel knots in her stomach. She breathed in deep and took a step foreword knowing in her heart that she wasn't afraid like she should be. Now she knew why the others acted the way they did. She looked into his dull green eyes with her brown ones. She put her hands on ether side of his face and moved in. She kissed his forehead where the tattoo was.

Gaara was in utter shook. No one had _ever_ done anything like that. He closed his eyes and held onto her hands that were on his face. They were the same height witch was perfect for doing that.

Desiree lowered her hands and smiled. "I don't fear you Red."

Before he could respond she walked away into her room. She had just said she didn't fear him. His heart was racing. He put a hand on his heart and then touched where she had kissed him. He hardly knew her but it felt like an eternity. Being around her he felt he didn't have to kill to feel alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters. I do own the characters that are not in the show. I do not own any places or songs that are mentioned in this Fanfic.**

**Note: most of the buildings don't exist in London but I wanted to make the city big.**

Songs

'Desiree or Sakura's inner self** _'_**

'_Shukaku'_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

**Plz read and review. I'm really trying on this story. And I know I can't spell.**

It was a beautiful morning the sun was just come out and the birds were singing. Desiree rolled in her bed pulling a pillow over her head to block the goddamn noise out. She wished she had a shotgun to ether a shoot the bloody birds or b shoot Mary freacken Popins for jump starting their singing career. She finally sat up totally giving up on sleep the wondrous thing called sleep. She looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "6:04! ARG!" She wined. And moved her feet out from under two Roties with their big heads on her legs. Lifting the blankets up she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She was wearing baggy light blue with brown teddy bear print pajama pants and a light blue tank top. She looked in the mirror and saw her hair was a mess. So she brushed it and brushed her teeth. She left her room still in her pajamas. Down the stairs, passed the couch that had Spike watching cartoons. He had a key to her house. "Don't you have a home Aaron?" Was all she said before walking in her huge kitchen. It had been three days sense they had come to stay with her and it had been fun.

The kitchen was big with white and green tile floors and jade counters. There was a table just on the other side of the counter witch was the dinning room. That room had white and baby blue walls with a wooden floor. The table was one of those red wood long ones that could normally fit 8 people but if you wanted could fit 3 more without being too swashed together.

Desiree decided to have a boll of hunycoms before she went for a jog. She opened the pantry and got the box of frosted flakes out because apparently there wasn't any of her favorite cereal left. Desiree turned to the machine beside the dish washed and music came on, turning it until she got the song called I'd do anything for love by Meatloaf. She got milk and was now leaning on the counter eating it and bobbing her head to the song.

Neji walked into the kitchen for a glass of water and saw Desiree eating. He noticed she looked like she just woke up because she was still in her pajamas were as he was dressed in a black muscle shirt that Ten-ten bought him for his 15th birthday. He had on cream colored pair of nicely fitting pants. "G'morning." He said to be polite when she was looking at him.

"Morning cutie." She said with a genuine smile. "Sleep well?"

Neji raised an eyebrow at being called a cutie. "Yes I did thank you. Did you?" he asked well seeing her sing the song. "Where are the cups so I can get some water?" he asked as he brushed his shorter strains of his long hair out of his face.

She shook her head no. "The dogs wouldn't let me sleep." She said with a sigh. "There are water bottles in the fridge."

"They're evil." Neji said simply. Walking to the fridge and opined it grabbing a bottle of water.

Desiree snorted. "No not evil they're just good guard dogs. And lazy as _hell_ in the mornings. Sorta like Spike!" She sighed again with a shrug. Boulevard of broken dreams by Green day started to play. She watched as Neji opened the lid and took a sip of his drink. She put the empty boll into the sink and headed for the front door. Leaving him to his own devices.

She came to the front door and put her shoes on and grabbed her CD player from the table that was by the door. She opened the front door and started her jog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara opened his eyes slowly. He hadn't been sleeping but sort of meditating. He turned his head and noticed that his roommate was still asleep. He looked at the clock by Sasuke's bed. It was 6:30 so he decided to see if Desiree was up that was his new favorite thing to do sense he came here. He wanted to just be around her for some reason. 'I don't fear you.' The memory of what she had said ran clearly throw his head. That and the fact that she had kissed him, well his forehead but she had kissed him. His heart started to race like it did when she said it. The passed three days they didn't say anything about what had happened but he didn't mind.

He got out of his bed without bothering to put his gourd on. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him quietly out of the respect for the sleeping. He walked to the bathroom, had a nice soothing hot shower, and got changed into the outfit Desiree had bought for him. This was the first time he had worn it.

He opened the door to the bathroom and walked to Desiree's room. He slowly opened the door and pocked his head in. He suddenly heard growling. Looking towards her bed he say the twin Rotwilers Fang and Duke and beside them he say the female Doberman Jessy. They had their heads up and were baring teeth at him. They didn't like him, he could tell. He closed the door when he saw the Desiree wasn't in the room. Walking down the stairs he noticed there was Spike on the couch.

Spike was flipping through channels when he heard someone come down the stairs. He yawned and ate some chips that were sitting beside him. He looked to see Gaara of the Sand standing at the top of the few stairs. He turned his head back to the addictive thing called television. "If you're looking for Desi she's out for a jog. You can chill with me if you want or whatever." Spike said bluntly without turning from the TV.

Gaara didn't say a word just stood there not knowing what to do. After a minute he was going to go in the kitchen. That was until the door behind him opened. He turned to see a huffing and sweaty Desiree who was still in pajamas.

Desiree was worn out. She could run a mile without her precious music, but with it she could run a good two and a half without getting tired. She was in peak physical condition because she exercised and worked out a lot. She was worn out today because she hadn't gone jogging in a while. She stretched her acing muscles. She set her CD player on the table. It finally sank in that she was being watched. Looking up she saw a pair of glorious dull green eyes looking at her. God she loved his eyes. It helped that green was her favorite color hence why her house had a lot of it. She smiled at the fact he was wearing what she got for him. "Good morning Red." She said sweetly.

"…" He had learned to like being called red. He wanted to have a conversation with her but he wasn't a talker so he had no idea on what to talk about.

"Yo what time is it Spike?" she knew he was still in her living room because he was always at her house. She took off her shoes.

"7:22!" he yelled back.

'SHIT! Kate was coming over at 8:30 with Chris and she wasn't ready.' She sighed and headed to the stairs. "Sorry cant talk rate now Gaara I have to get ready." She raced up the stairs and shut her door.

"…"Gaara stood in his spot wondering what just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura awoke with a fright. She had just had the most horrid dream. Her dream was about Orochimaru taking control of Sasuke and Sasuke betrayed Konoha. (AN: heh couldn't help it.) She sat up in her bed and touched her cheek and noticed wet streaks. She was crying. He body was trebling in emotional turmoil. The thought of Sasuke betraying them was too much for her to take. She just loved him too much. "Sasuke-kun wouldn't do that to us I know him…he wouldn't….would he?" She asked herself in a sobbing quit voice. 'No, no he wouldn't HE WONT!' Sakura wouldn't think of it. It was like blasphemies to even think he would do something like that. She looked around at the others that were asleep. She took a shuddering breath and lay back on the bed trying to think of better things.

Ten-ten rolled over still asleep. "Mmm…Neji…mmm." She mumbled. "…That's my cookie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By now Neal was up and so was everyone else. He was placing eggs and bacon in front of everyone who was sitting at the table save for his master Desiree. He was happy working for her. He had been living on the streets before and she had came and brushed him off offering him a job to work for her. She wasn't mean or anything and paid him quit well also giving him a roof over his head.

Naruto was scaring Sakura at the way he was shoving the food down his mouth. He looked at Hinata and noticed she hardly ate anything. "Is something wrong?" he asked in concern.

Hinata who was sitting across from him just blushed profusely. "N-no I'm j-just not hungry." Was all she could muster out of her mouth. Was he concerned about her? She thought.

"OH OK!" He said hyperactively. "Are you going to eat that?" he asked pointing to her eggs.

Hinata just shook her head a lot and pushed her plate towards Naruto who gladly excepted it. 'Naruto-kun.' She thought for the umpteenth time.

Sakura had ate a little but lost her appetite after seeing Naruto eat. She had an idea. Turning to Sasuke she gingerly asked. "I'm on a diet would you like the rest of this?" she offered.

"I DO!" Lee said trying to get her attention away from Sasuke.

Sasuke just took the offering and filled his plate before setting he plate back in front of her. "…" he didn't thank her he just ate in silence.

"FOOD!" Desiree walked into the room and sat down across from Kiba who didn't look her in the face. He stopped doing that after that night. She sighed and noticed Neal put a plate in front of her. "Ooooo food. Thanks." She started eating. She was starving after the jog/run.

Gaara was eating not talking to anyone when he heard Desiree walk in. Her hair was wet and left down. She had a baggy white shirt on and gray sweat pants. Obviously she was in a relaxing mood today. He saw her look at him and wink. He looked back down to his food and blush but no one noticed. For that he was thankful for. _'Ah Gaara. Blushing like a pathetic fool. You should just kill her before she makes you weak.'_ Shukaku's voice said in frightening amusement. It made Gaara's blood turn to ice. He chose not to argue back about her making him weak because deep down he knew no matter how he hated to admit it Shukaku was right. The sand demon just laughed. It echoed through his head causing Gaara to scowl.

Neji looked beside him and saw that Ten-ten had her hair was down. It went down to her waist. This was the first time he saw her with it down. He saw she was wearing a light pink dress-yes a dress to Neji's shock and pink lipstick he was wondering why she was so dressed up for.

"Hey Neji-kun do you want to go to the mall that Des-chan showed us the other day?" she asked him with a smile. She felt her heart pound in her chest. She was wearing this dress that she bought at the tower just for him. She even had make up on and she had put her hair down for him. The only thing she ever wore makeup wise was some lip chap. She hoped he thought she was pretty but didn't ask.

"…" Neji wasn't the shopping type of person.

"Please Neji-kun I don't want to go by myself." She said in a pleading voice.

Spike started to laugh. "Afraid the guys will start to chase you?" he mocked.

Neji felt his jaw clench at the comment. "Ok I'll go." He blurted out without thinking.

"Ok! We'll go at noon." She said happily with a slight blush.

The doorbell rung interrupted them. Desiree shot up and walked towards the door. "I'll get it." She ran to the door and opened it. She had a brilliant smile on her face. "Come on in." she motioned them in. Walking into the living room she saw that the people that were in the dinning room just a minute ago were now in the living room watching TV. She raised a brow but didn't saw a thing about it. "Guys?" she said to get their attention. There were four people with her. She pointed to one of them. That had a black shirt with a skull on it and really baggy jeans. He had light orange hair covered by a blue snowboarding hat. "This is Greg."

Greg just did a small wave and went for the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"This is B.J." she pointed to a girl taller then herself. B.J. had black hair with red streaks. She was wearing black lipstick and eyeliner. She had her eyebrow, nose, lip, and seven different earrings. She was wearing all black. B.J. just nodded and sat down on Spike because there wasn't any room on the couch.

"And this is Kate!" Desiree said with a smile.

Kate was wearing a pouter blue dress that went a little past her knees with sandals. She had dark blue hair in two buns with long breaded pieces down the side. Kate's Purple eyes shined as she smiled at them. "Hello!" she was obviously the holism one of the group of friends Desiree had. She walked into the living room and sat down beside Sakura on the floor smiling at her as she did.

Desiree's smile became a glee as she pushed out the child that was hiding behind her legs. "Finally this is my sooooo adorable three year old baby boy Chris!" she said proudly.

Chris was still holding onto Desiree's pants but stuck his head out to look at all the people. He was shy that was obvious. He had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were filled with wonder. He had a few freckles that just made him even cuter. He was wearing overalls and a red shirt underneath. There were a coupe of oh's and aw's from the females in the room.

Gaara felt a plague of pain run through him but didn't show it just gritted his teeth.

Kiba looked at Chris's blonde hair and blue eyes and looked at Spike's. He kept looking back and for at the two wondering if Chris's father was Spike. But that idea flew out of his head when the next few words were spoken.

"When's Peter picking his kid up?" Spike said lazily. He stretched and moved B.J. so she wasn't crushing his leg.

Desiree rolled her eyes and picked Chris up and put him to the side of her hip. "Don't know and don't really care." She kissed Chris on the forehead. "I think he's somewhere in Brazil visiting his girlfriends family." She shrugged off. Her eyes grew wide and she turned to Chris who was smiling. "What so you say to a peanut butter and jelly crackers?" She asked with a smile. She asked because they were his favorite.

Chris clapped his hands together and bobbed his head up and down. "CRACKERS!" he yelled.

Desiree smiled and set him on the ground. "Ok then go into the kitchen and ask Neal ok?" she watched as Chris ran off to the kitchen. She went and sat on Lee who looked in shock. "HI!" she said to him then turned to Kate. "Thanks sweet pea for watchen him for me."

"You know I love having Chris, he's just so sweet." She said siting on the pillow filled floor.

"I have some questions Des-chan?" Ten-ten said from beside Neji.

Desiree shrugged. "Shoot." She didn't mind being asked things. She had nothing to hide. The trick is you have to know what to ask.

"You're so young and you have a kid! What happened?" she blurted out. The truth was everyone wanted to know.

"To make a really long story short I was raped." She said it like it was nothing. "Well I was at a high school party I pretended to be older then I was and got really drunk, passed out, and got raped by a really drunk guy." She said bored.

Lee shifted with Desiree on him. "And you kept Chris, Why?" he asked.

Gaara's eyes opined and looked at Desiree. He was leaning on the wall. 'Raped?'

Desiree turned to Rock Lee. "At first-" she looked like she was thinking, "I was going to get an abortion but they were VARY expensive and I was living in 8 mile in Detroit. Then I was going to give him up when he was born, but when I gave birth to him and held him in my arms I couldn't give him away. I just couldn't. Part of it was that I loved him the moment he opened his eyes and par of it was to get back at my step father." She went from a smile to a bitter one in the last part. Then she laughed. "When they wheeled me out of the room there was my mom about to take him away when I told her if she EVER tried to talk this child from me I'd kill her. And I wasn't lying. I love Chris so much. He's my life" She raised an eyebrow at seeing Lee cry.

Gaara had been listening intently on every single word she said. It was odd to him that Chris was an accident, a horrid accident yet she would call him her life. He clutched his fists as he remembered his _wonderful _childhood or more like the lack thereof.

Hinata was sitting next to Naruto imagining what his and her first kid would look like. A small giggle escapade her mouth. She quickly covered her mouth when she saw Naruto look at her funny. She blushed so much she looked like she was going to die of all the blood going to her face.

Sakura smiled because she thought it was sweet. Then a question popped into her head. "If you were adopted (AN: she has foster parents) why don't they live with you?"

"Heh that's easy. They basically wanted a child self-efficient so they got me when I was 14. They wanted a self-efficient kid because they just want to look good for their partners." She sighed. "So they got me and let me keep Chris. Got me this awesome house and money and in return I go to social parties and be the 'totally good sweetheart' little girl." She noticed Kakashi look confused. "I keep the house and get 6 thousand dollars a month to swallow my pride and act like a perfect little angel to make them look good." She simplified for them.

"Oohh. That's so cool." Naruto bobbed his head.

"I have a lot of pride because growing up, but fuck for all this-" she raised her hand to show the house. "-I'll be the best fucking actor you'll ever see. I'll swallow my pride remember I have a kid to look after." She smiled. "I'm going to give him the childhood I never had." She said the last part quietly. Desiree suddenly smiled. "ANYONE WANNA SEE A REALLY COOL MOVIE THAT ISN'T EVEN PLAYING IN THE THRIETERS." She yelled in happiness. "Its called The Devils Rejects." She said.

Sasuke was going to ask about her childhood but thought against it. He unfolded his hand and decided to go for a walk. He got up off the floor and went to the door.

"Sasuke-kun can I come?" Sakura ask trying to look sweetly.

"…" He didn't want her to go with him so he just closed the door behind him leaving Sakura sad and feeling alone. He just wanted to be alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"EWWWW!" Desiree yelled barring her face in Gaara's arm. Causing him to blush.

Kiba just looked at her funny. "Des you laugh through the entire brutal massacre but you ew a severed pigs head?" He was holding onto B.J. for some reason because she grabbed the closes person to her witch happened to be him.

Desiree just stuck her tung out in disgust. "For some reason I don't mind people getting killed it's just the animals." She said. She held onto Gaara's hand.

Gaara's heart started to pound. She let her hold onto him. He even squeezed his hand back. He watched her pretty face closely.

Kiba just rolled his eyes. "Ok crazy lady." But averted his eyes back to the TV when he saw Gaara look at him with a 'watch it' look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nighttime around 11:30 on Thursday night. Chris couldn't sleep so Desiree put him into her bed and sung to him until he fell asleep. She kissed his head precious head. Getting off of her bed she turned the light on and walked down stairs to make sure everyone was asleep. They were all in their rooms. She smiled and ran back upstairs. She opined her HUGE walk in closet. She walked to the back and grabbed some cloths. Walking out she put on the articles of clothing.

Looking into her full-length mirror she looked herself over. She was wearing black leather pants with a red silk shirt with leather straps rapped around it. It was sleeveless. She put an leather arm band with red see-through material that went to her wrist. Putting on her fingerless gloves she grabbed her lipstick. She put it on. It was dark brownie-red and put brown eye shadow. Finally she put black eyeliner on her eyes and lines straight down her eyes. She looked a bit gothic but sexy dangerous. She had put red temporary streaks in her heir that washes out. She put her hair in too buns like Ten-ten's but leaving two long pieces out in the front. Desiree smiled happy with herself. She put her long black boots on with that reach her ankles but were covered by her pants.

She turned off the lights and walked over to Chris to Kissed him on the head again. She smirked and grabbed her leather coat. She grabbed car keys off of her table (AN: she has her license sense she's 16 but she's still not aloud to drive by herself) and walked to the garage. She walked passed Neal who had a sandwich and a glass of milk in his hands.

"Going out?" he asked with a yawn knowing where she was going because it was Thursday and she always went to the same place.

"Yip." She said with an evil smirk.

She didn't know a cretin hansom raven-haired man was watching her with his black eyes. He wanted to know why she was leaving this late especially dressed like that. He had a bad feeling about her. He would have to keep an eye on her.

She walked into the garage and saw three cars. One was her light blue with white interior 1964 Cattalack cupdivil convertible, her orange Saline s7, and her precious. She walked to the third car. Pulling off the cover of the most gorgeous thing in her life. Her glorious Ferrari Enzo that was nicknamed precious. It was light red with black tinted windows so the cops couldn't see who was driving. Walking to the door she placed a hand on the front. She doesn't let a soul touch her car. She got in and started it up and opined the door to the garage.

Desiree drove down the street with a smirk on her face. "It's time to let the fun begin." She said to herself as she drove downtown.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters. I do own the characters that are not in the show. I do not own any places or songs that are mentioned in this Fanfic.**

**Note: most of the buildings don't exist in London but I wanted to make the city big.**

Songs

'Desiree or Sakura's inner self** _'_**

'_Shukaku'_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

**Memories **

**Plz read and review. I'm really trying on this story. And I know I can't spell.**

A red Ferrari Enzo drove into the parking lot of a huge club that had loud rock music blaring. The car parked close to the back.

"WOW!" a skate punk said looking at the car.

"Nice." Another guy said.

The door to the car opined and out stretched a leg and attached to that leg was black and red leather clad Desiree. She took off the back sunglasses she had on and through them in the car. She was trying her best to look sexy and apparently it was working.

A skating dude skated into a poll from seeing the beautiful woman get out of the VERY nice car. "Cool car." He quickly said getting up off the ground.

"I Know." Was all she could say with a smirk on her face. Pressing the alarm button on her key chain she walked passed them without a glance in their direction. Desiree walked to the front of the Club looking as tough as she could. She cut in front of all the people and was about to walk into the bouncing place when a hand grabbed her arm.

"The back of the line." Said a big bouncer in a rough voice. He pointed to the long lineup.

Desiree looked at his arm and then looked at him. "You want to ever use that hand again?" she asked curiously.

Before he could answer another bouncer almost twice his size came to the door. He looked at Desiree and the co-worker with his arm on her. "She's cool." He said in a deep voice. His big brown hand opened the steel door for her.

Desiree removed her arm from the guy forcefully and walked through the opened door giving the second guy a big smile.

The bigger bouncer walked to the other one and whispered in his ear. "That's Tearmose. She NEVER has to wait in line." He said sternly. "And you're lucky she didn't bust your arm." He said.

"Bubblz that little girl cant do a thing to me." The other guy said full of himself.

The bigger bouncer 'Bubblz' just snorted. "That's what the others said." Then followed Desiree into the club. "Sorry about that." He said apologetically. Even thou he was almost three times her size.

Desiree was pushing through the people dancing to get to the back where the basement was. "He's new. I'll give that one chance but ya'know how I don't like being kept waiting." She said. After working here for a while she sort of became full of herself sometimes but for some reason was never really questioned by anyone. She found it odd.

Bubblz nodded and coughed. As they got to the back and opened the steel door where actual security people were guarding. He showed 'Tearmose' through the door and down the stairs.

Desiree looked around with a smile. It was dark with only spotlights moving around the room. There was Metallica playing. People were everywhere. There was a huge arena that went deep underground and there was fencing separating the arena from the spectator stands. She tuned and thanked Bubblz and watched as he left. Desiree walked down the stairs and when to the back through the doors. It was a locker room. She passed big muscular men getting changed without even caring. She heard some 'welcome back Tearmose'. Tearmose was her _name_ to those who were in this place. They all knew it wasn't her name but no one cared. What they were doing was sort of a public secret. It wasn't illegal but it was frowned upon. It was this towns biggest revenue sours. It was also the most dangerous places in London. So dangerous that the fighters had to sigh a contract that if something happens in a fight and someone happens to get killed it wasn't the Club's fault and the people cant get sued. And also the fighters that kill the others can't be charged. People that worked here were often told that they have no class and crap like that so most people had fake names. She walked to the office and banged on the door waiting impatiently for the moron to open the bloody door.

The door opened to reveal a fat balding short Italian man. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He screamed. But when he saw whom it was knocking on his office door he gave a revolting smile and opened the door to allow her to go in.

She sat on the chair of the tiny office and put her boots onto the table. "Ok Tony I'm back. Tell me you have someone I can fight for some good money." She said bored picking at her black nail polish that was starting to crack.

Desiree was weird; She acted like two different people. At home that was she the Desiree that was worm and loving. The one, who was normal, but now this was the side she showed when backed into a corner or in this dump. You couldn't be good here or you'd get walked all over. You had to be tough.

She had been working here just after Chris was born to get money because Bill her step father had lost his job and she had herself, Alex her twin brother, Hope and Chris to feed. If Bill had his way he would have us in a ditch some where dead. She hated her parents. More then she would let anyone know well Spike knew but she didn't tell all her little secrets about the beatings she had. Anyway one day after Chris was born Bill took her to this place when he was on one off his drunken escapades. He had shown her this place and watched the fights. After he got lane off she had come back to ask the man some questions then asked for a job. A brief memory went through her head.

"**Ok let me get this straight." He was trying to stop from laughing. "You're a kid and you want to fight?" **

"**Yes." A young Desiree said. She was leaning agents the wall looking as serious as possible. If she could get beat down by Bill almost every day and be able to take the pain as good as she could, why not eh? She already knew Kick-boxing she had been enlisted sense she was five.**

"**Can you even fight?" He mocked her.**

**Desiree looked to the ground and nodded. 'THAT SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL HIM TO SHOW THAT MOTHER FU-' Her inner ravenous thoughts were interrupted. **

"**Sorry I don't hire kids." His flabby head shook. His plump hand playing with some of his money.**

**Desiree desperately needed the money or the step fathers dreams might come true. She would find a way to survive but it wasn't about her anymore. She swallowed her pride. Running to his side she looked into his eyes pleadingly. "Please I need the job!"**

**He looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry."**

**She shook her head thinking quickly. "W-well just let me fight once!" she shot up her hand to stop him from talking. "Just one fight. Free so you don't have to pay me a cent and-and if I win you'll give me a job." Her breathing was fast. **

**Tony put his hand on his face to think about it. "What happens if you lose?" he licked his dry lips and raised a thick eyebrow.**

"**I'll leave and you'll never hear from me again." She simply said. **

**He nodded. "Ok one fight." He reached his hand out witch Desiree shook with a huge smile. "Tomorrow night at 10. Be on time." He yelled as she walked out of the room.**

Desiree snapped out of it. That was a long time ago. Back when she was still innocent in a way. Tony talking roused her from her thoughts.

"Yes I have a match for you." He flipped through papers on his desk. He found the one with the names of the fighters on it. "You'll be fighting Randy 'The Razor'" he shook his head at the name. "He's a no name but its better then nothing."

She sighed and nodded. She wasn't up to be fighting with him today. It would be best to fight a no name because her neck was still in not to condition to fight with more skilled people. She got out of the chair and left the office but heard him say it was the third match that she fought in.

(AN: not going to bother with this fight. Its with a no name anyway but don't worry I'll write out the next fight its just really late right no.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She pulled into her driveway and turned the engine off. She walked into the house. It was still dark, couldn't be later then three in the morning. She was wearing some hospital pants and a baggy shirt a friend at the club gave her. She was tiered and her head really hurt. She had just got back from the hospital and had gotten stitches. 'The Razor' she had beaten not a problem but she had got jumped in the locker room by Seth. That was the ass hole that wanted to make her quite. He had put her on the injured list a while ago by smashing a steal chair on her neck and nearly broke it. After her fight with 'The Razor' she was jumped from behind. She got 22 stitches on her forehead from having her head rammed into a locker.

She walked up the stairs quietly not to make a sound. Well it really didn't matter because as she reached the top she almost bumped into Gaara. "Wow!" she placed a hand on him to keep him from walking into her.

"What happed?" He said quietly looking at the bandage coverings where her stitches were. He couldn't see the bruises and cut because of the darkness of the house.

She shook her head and walk passed him. She really didn't feel like talking right then. But when he followed her she knew she had to tell him. Didn't mean she wanted to. She opened her door and motioned for him to come in witch he did. She closed the door and turned the lights on. She motioned him to be quiet because Chris was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She took his hand and pulled him into her bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She had a split lip and a huge bruise over her left cheek. Not to mention the small brown bandage over her resonantly stitched up skin that was over the left eyebrow. This may be a problem to hide from her houseguests. She touched the split lip and winced.

Gaara was thinking of what happened but had no clue. 'What did this.' He thought wanting to ask. His eyes darkened and narrowed. A small growl escaped his lips but Desiree didn't seem to notice. 'More like who did this' Rage filled him and he grabbed her by the arm spinning her to him. He saw the surprise in her eyes. "What happed?" He asked in a low dark voice.

She looked at him funny and shook it off. His voice sounded like that surprised her to no end but she knew all to well how people acted. "Oh this is nothing." She plastered a big fake smile on her face that most people were fooled. Unfortunately for her Gaara wasn't one of those people.

Gaara's grip on her arm grew harder and hurt Desiree just a bit. He pulled her closer to him. He didn't like it when people lied to him and this was no exception. "Who did this to you?" he demanded. He was going to kill the person or people who hurt her like this. "I'll kill them." His dull leaf green colored eyes filled with blood lust. They were almost hunting.

Desiree winced again but kept her smile up. "I was clumsy that's all. I went for a jog because I couldn't sleep and in the darkness outside I tripped and fell in a ditch that's all." She didn't like to lie but if Spike knew she was fighting at the Club again he'd have her head.

He really was getting frustrated with her lying. His blood was boiling for a fight and she wouldn't tell him whom it was he was supposed to fight. His hold on her got so tight that it would leave a mark. "Desiree tell m-" He was interrupted by her yanking her arm out of his grip. He had no idea about how much strength he was putting on her already hurt arm. He was a ninja not her. She was a normal girl. Or so he thought.

Her face was angry. She rubbed her arm where his had previously had been. "Gaara I'm FINE!" she said to make a point that this conversation was over. She went to leave but Gaara blocked the door. "Gaara…. Move." she said looking him straight in the eye. Brown meeting green.

Gaara wasn't going to budge until she told him what happened. He stood firmly his hands were in fists. His jaw was clenched. He was in pain inside because for some reason he wished he could have been in her place instead of her.

The brunette sighed as she rubbed her temple. "Ok I didn't fall you know that apparently. I got into a fight." She put her finger on his lips to keep him from speaking. "But I won ok. I just got a little banged up that's all." Her eyes softened and she smiled, but this time meant it. It was only then that she realized that he just wanted to protect her. She watched him as he unclenched his jaw and looked away from her. She reached out and put her hand on his face to make him look at her. "But thank you Red. For caring."

Gaara placed his had on the one on his face. He wanted to lie and tell her he didn't care but before he could she leand in and kissed him softly on the lips. He stood there shock but recovered enough to put his arms around her and kiss back. After they broke off he went back to his room to lay down and ponder one of the many thoughts running through his head.

Desiree cleaned her face off and winced a bit after taking a sip of some whiskey that she had hidden in her closet of the bathroom. She drank occasionally. Come on she was no saint, but she didn't have a drinking problem like Bill had. She opened the mirror and took two painkillers even thou it says one. She shut the door to the bathroom well she was still in it. Leaning against the door she took another swig of her bittersweet drink of choice. She went to the sink and turned the built in stereo on. It had some weird soothing Russian singers on. She leaned her head against the door and closed her eyes and got lost in the sentuwal music. Bottle still in hand.

Turning the taps of the shower on she undressed and stepped under the hot water. That was all she really needed. This was her ritual. Get into a fight, come home, drink, and have a shower thinking of how her life could be different. She turned so her back was to the spurting water was to her back and sat onto the floor of the shower stall. She put her knees to her chest and her arms around them. Closing her eye the past caught up with her like it always did.

**The room was dark and the sound of thunder and lighting could be heard. The power was out and the lighting was the only thing making light. The room had blue walls and a white floor. It had two twin-size beds and a baby's bed. There were stuffed animals and toys everywhere. It was obviously a child's room. **

"**You little bitch!" A man stumble forward as he took the knife out of his knee. He looked pissed as hell and his black eyes looked ready to kill. He walked to the fourteen-year-old girl with blinding rage. Alcohol was as clear on his breath as smelling the rain in a huge storm. That was a smell she had gotten so use to growing up. **

**The girl's eyes narrowed and were red**. **And I can tell you now it wasn't from her crying her eyes were red from rage grater then the so-called 'man' in front of him. She wasn't scared of him. She never was. This would be like all the other times. No it wasn't. She could feel this was it. The last time! No more pain, no more having to clean the blood up off the floor that was always hers. She slowly and weakly stood up off the once white now red carpet using the wall as leverage.**

She lifted the whiskey bottle that she had brought into the shower with shivering lip. The drink burned in her through she drank until the once full bottle was nearly empty. The water had turned cold but she didn't make an attempt to move. She tightly shut her eyes as if the world would end if she even peaked.

**She could only see out of one eye because blood had gotten into her other one. Her blood to be pacific. She caught sight of a gun in his belt that he obviously had forgotten about in his drunken state. She knew if she didn't get that gun that this time that he would succeed in killing her. She was breathing heard and her knees felt like they were going to give at any moment. But she wouldn't give into death. No not like this and definitely not to him. She had to live! **

**The taller man reached out and grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled hard. He through her head against it heard. He smiled at her beat up face. He was smiling at the fact that once he got rid of this one once and for all he could easily get rid of the other three leaving it just him and his wife. No more kids to get in the way. He could see she was in pain but the fact that she wouldn't scream or cry pissed him off to no end. He would make her cry before he gets rid of the brat. He reached down and took the gun out of his belt. He pointed it to the two-year-old that was screaming and crying in the corner. He looked to the girl against the wall. He smiled sadistically at her face.**

**She stood there frozen like a dear caught in the headlights. Fear washing through her. Not for herself though, but for the boy in the corner. The fear left and the rage from before came back and she grabbed his hand on her head for support and kicked her leg out hitting the drunk in the nuts. She knew this was a low blow and she thought it was a pathetic way to fight but at this point she really didn't care. **

**He fell forward with a grunt let going of the brunette's hair to hold him self. He didn't have much time to reacted because she grabbed the gun out of his hand with one hand and grabbed his head and driven it right into her knee. He flew back and ground out of shear pain. He rolled on his stomach to get up off the ground. He reached out and grabbed the knife up off the ground where he carelessly tossed it earlier after she stabbed him with it. She was a persistent little bitch he'd giver her that much. A soon to be dead persistent little bitch. Headed towards the tiny blonde boy he decided to slit his throat.**

**Her breathing was heard and long. Using her arm to wipe some blood out of her eye so she could see better. She caught sight of him walking towards the boy knife in hand and just spoke to the man in hopes to get him to forget the kid. "Hey fuck face!" She still had the gun in her hand and was using it as protection. "Get the fuck away from him." She said darkly.**

**He stopped and turned to the shaken beaten down girl. A smirk on his lean and muscular face. So the girl wanted to die first. Fine it was all-good to him. He walked so he was ten feet or so away from her. "Or you'll do what exactly?" he said mockingly. **

**She couldn't think couldn't breath. The smell of alcohol and blood was everywhere. It was driving her crazy and making her sick at the same time. Looking down she saw the blood on his hands. Her blood. She clenched her acing jaw and raised her arm with gun in hand. She couldn't look at his disgusting face. **

**He laughed and took another step in her direction. He wasn't scared one bit. "You know your pathetic and I know you wouldn't shoot me." **

**This made her face him. Looking into his drunk eyes with her own. She narrowed her eyes. Her rage came back. He beat her down on a daily base and calls her the worst names imaginable. He expects her not to shoot him? He had to be joking with her. This was the most stupid this he had said and she had heard her fill of stupidity from him. The lose of blood was making her dizzy. **

**He took another step. He smirked and in a humorless laugh he spoke. "I'm going to kill you then I'm going to slit his throat slowly." His face looked maniacal. **

**She recovered quickly and kept the gun to him. His words were adding fuel to the fire. Him even daring to say things like that. The last bit of humanity she had for him was on its last string. A string that would be easy to cut. **

**He took the knife and lifted it. He grounded his teeth together. But before he could drive that knife in her throat the gun went off. He stumbled back and fell to the ground gripping his left kneecap. She had shot him! She had actually pulled the trigger. This made him even angrier. His fist on the knife loosened and he through it at her. **

**It hit her in the arm making her wins and hiss in pain. Before she knew what had happened the man had pulled the knife out and had it inches from her throat. She raised the gun to his side witch made him back up a foot. Moving the gun so that it was amide at his head. **

**The man spit and looked at her in an all-knowing exasperation. "Desiree you don't have the balls." He laughed. **

**She nodded it was true. But then she smirked. "I may not have the balls, but I do have the guts."**

**He laughed even harder as he kneeled. He closed his eyes. His laughter was interrupting his ability to seek. "E-Even if y-you did shoot me its still murder!" he still had his eyes closed. His eyes and laughing stopped instantly as he felt the cold steel of a gun barrel on his head. Right between his eyes. The next sentence to come out of her mouth froze his blood. **

**Desiree looked him straight in the eye. Brown eyes that were red with anger and the desire to kill. She wanted him to hurt to look at her the way he tried to make her look well beating her near death. She scowled at him and in a low voice she said these words that echoed inside of Bill's head. To make him believe that this girl meant ever syllable that came from her cut and bleeding lips. "Self defense isn't murder." **

**His eyes grew wide with fear at seeing her cock the gun. He shot out his hand with the knife in it to stab her in the gut.**

**She had looked him right in the eyes. Those hunting eyes of his. That would hunt her dreams to this day. She saw him move his arm to kill her but it was too late…. For him.**

Desiree jerked her head up and opened her eyes fast at the sound of the gun firing. Thou it was an old memory that deafening sound was music to her ears. People would think she was crazy if she told people that. Her shrink certainly did. But he didn't understand that thou she had shot a man. The moment she did it she was free. Free to try and live the life she was suppose to. At that moment when she fired that gun and thought she had killed him. She had cried not of sadness. Tears that hadn't been seen sense her father left when she was six. Tears that had been building up inside of her for a long time, too long.

She took the last swig of her precious drink and stood up rubbing her face to get rid of any tears that dare to try and fall. She turned the taps off and got out of the shower. Some how in her inebriated stupor she felt the same way the moment that she was freed from hell. She shook that off and put the empty bottle into the trash beside the sink. She put a white nightgown on and walked out of the bathroom. Yawning out of pure exhaustion she looked at the clock. It was 4:09 in the morning. She didn't have to get up until nine so she would be ok. Thou she would have one _hell_ of a hang over in the morning. She never got hangovers unless she drunk Whiskey or Tackeila. Witch she hated because it got her drunk instantly. It was funny she could drink anyone under the table but not with those two drinks. It was funny but a little sad.

She closed her eyes to get rid of the dizzy spell that was coming upon her. She walked to the door and turned the lights off. She grabbed the end of the bed for support as she stumbled drunkenly. She crawled into the bed crawling over lazy guard dogs and under the nice worm covers. She set her head next to her precious son who only turned and snuggled into her. She rapped her arm around him lazily and closed her eyes. She quickly fell into a dreamless slumber.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I am soooo sorry it took me this long to update but a lot of stuff has happened and I didn't have time to type.**


End file.
